


Soulmating

by SocialDisease609



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Korrasami - Freeform, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDisease609/pseuds/SocialDisease609
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami consummate their love for the first time, as Korra struggles to balance her Avatar state while doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmating

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my FF account under the same username.

The two of them were insuperable as they passed through the portal back into Republic City. Fingers interlocked, an almost childish Asami pulled Korra behind her as she practically ran across the spirit vines caked all over the concrete and destroyed buildings. They had returned in the dark of night, not a soul in sight. Korra remembered how the plans for Republic City included expansion as the primary goal, rather than restoration, and accepted this explanation as to why the Avatar and her lover were all alone.

                “Let’s go back home,” Asami breathed, looking forward as she continued to drag Korra behind her. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around to face Korra, causing the Avatar to stumble into her. Asami caught her by embracing her waist. “Take me home,” she requested, smiling softly.

                “Home?” Korra blushed, “As in the Sato Estate? Or Air Temple Island? … or the Southern Water Tribe?”

                “My house,” Asami chuckled, “We’ll have more privacy there. Before we left into the Spirit World, I set up direct deposits into my housekeeping staff’s accounts, giving them paid vacation. They won’t be in the house until I request them to come back to work. As for Mako’s family, I had them evacuated before Kuvira’s attack, and they were going to move in with him and Bolin during the city’s expansion.”

                “How generous of you,” Korra said, “So we’ll be…”

                “All alone,” Asami finished her sentence. She leaned down briskly to place a soft kiss on the Avatar’s lips. Korra melted by such gentle contact. “Take me home, we can continue our vacation there…”

                “Air ball?” Korra suggested with a chuckle. “I don’t really know how else to take you there since I don’t have my glider or Naga…”

                “Air ball is just fine,” her lover smiled, “Show me the constellations while you’re at it.”

                Korra wrapped one arm around Asami and used the other to generate currents of air around them as they took off into the clear night sky.

                Asami had never been so elevated in the sky before, except for planes. She watched the city become smaller and smaller, almost looking like a toy set. The stars were bright and the air was fresher, yet cold. She pressed herself as close to Korra’s body as possible for warmth.

                “I can’t take you too high,” Korra began to explain. “It won’t be safe for you.”

                “I know,” the engineer muttered against Korra’s chest, still searching for warmth. Korra mentally slapped herself for forgetting how intelligent her lover was. The inventor was too familiar with atmospheric pressure, altitude, and all things science; of course Asami was already aware that her human body could only tolerate so much elevation.  The Avatar took a deep breath as she focused energy within her core to generate more body heat. Asami let out a gentle sigh as Korra’s radiant warmth filled her body.

                The Sato Estate was soon in view and it took only seconds for Korra to gently descend the two of them at the front door. Asami let go of Korra and almost had a bit of trouble walking to open the door. She laughed quickly at her own clumsiness, not realizing how much her flight with Korra had turned her body weak. Once inside Asami had resumed her childlike excitement and grabbed Korra’s hand once again and led her up spiraling flights of stairs, across marble floors, and to a large oak door, carved with many elegant and ancient designs.

                “Your bedroom?” Korra asked meekly.

                “Yes,” Asami said softly, “We- we don’t have to do anything,” she suddenly blurted. “I just wanted to know what it was like to have you in my bed-” she stopped and blushed, “As in… uh… just…”

                Korra smiled endearingly and gestured to the door, “Well come on now, let’s have one more night just to ourselves before entering the social world again.”

                Asami opened the grand door to reveal an even more extravagant room. The room was almost fit for a queen, and industrialist queen, that is, as in one corner of the room was piles of mechanical texts, small odds and ends of machinery, and blueprints.

                “I was working on something on the side before you returned to Republic City,” the engineer explained, “Nothing weapon-ized, just average technological upgrades…” her voice faltered as Korra sat down on her bed and looked up at her silently. There was a tension that filled the room that had haunted them since their first night in the Spirit World. As still as Korra may have seemed while sitting on the bed, her heart was thumping erratically and her mind was trying to keep calm. They had so many opportunities in the spirit world, but they had never seized it. There were plenty of times when Korra felt like taking Asami aside to make love to her then and there in the fields of the Spirit World, but kept composed. Korra knew Asami felt it too. Their “legitimized” relationship was still only weeks old, but their feelings were being seasoned for years, and now, Korra felt like she was going to burst if she didn’t get a chance to experience them now that Asami was hers.

                The engineer had made her way to the Avatar, and Korra had pulled her down playfully onto the bed as she rolled on top of her, trapping her underneath.

                “I-” Korra swallowed ‘ _love you_ ’, and went straight for the kill by kissing Asami passionately. Was it too early to say it? Or was it too early to make love without saying it? Did it matter? Asami’s hands trailed up Korra’s back, causing her body to overreact by generating a particular wetness in her lower body. All either woman could register was the physical contact and the sighs and gentle groans escaping from each other. Gentle kisses turned hungry and hands traveled bravely. Asami ran a hand behind Korra’s neck and another on the small of her lover’s back, pressing the Avatar in between her thighs.

                The room felt ridiculously warm, but there was just something about the temperature and their burning bodies that made it all the more welcome. Asami was the first to make a move by tugging at the front of Korra’s tunic, opening up the shirt to reveal the other woman’s beautifully dark breasts. Korra sat up briefly to shed the article of clothing, and pulling her arm wraps off, before leaning back down to capture the engineer’s lips in another kiss. She felt her lover gently kneed her breasts and softly rub small circular patterns on her nipples with her thumbs as they kissed openly, allowing their tongues to greet each other.  In the middle of the heated kissing and grinding, Asami reached for her own engineer tunic and began to open the coat, but before she could expose her body to the Avatar, she asked “Are you okay with this? Are you okay with this happening? I don’t want you to feel like you _have to_.”

                Korra looked down at her with a deep and passionate gaze. “Yes, I want you, Asami. Do you want me?”

                Asami blushed at the Avatar’s boldness, but accepted her form of consent, “Yes, Korra, I’ve always wanted you.” With that, Korra finished what Asami had started, and freed the inventor from her clothing, and soon, the two of them were completely naked.

                Neither of them knew when they had started, or how much time they had left before sunrise, because it didn’t matter. What is time and space when all you can feel is your partner’s warm body pressed against yours, and the only sounds that fill your ears are the gasps of impatient pleasure and the praising of your name in ecstasy?

                Korra was vigorously penetrating Asami with two nimble fingers, watching her lover suffer from countless waves of pleasure, and feeling just how wet the other woman had become for her made Korra all the more prideful, feeling dominant as she held all the control to giving Asami what she wanted. The words coming from Asami were provocative and a small part of Korra wished someone was eavesdropping so that someone would know just how good she was feeding her lover’s lust.

                “Oh… Korra,” moaned Asami, “Yes, please… just like that,” she breathed sharply as Korra slowed her pace so she could curl her fingers just a bit. “Don’t stop,” she softly begged in the Avatar’s ear. Korra was ecstatic, and drunk with power and lust. Her emotions were at such a high that in the back of her mind she feared… a trigger. She only had one other sexual experience, aside from self-pleasure, that had been interrupted abruptly.  While experiencing her first relationship with Mako, she had accidently slipped into the Avatar state, scaring her male lover to frantically pull himself out of her. Korra had no idea why it happened, and thought that perhaps it was just her body’s way of self-defense… even though she had consented to having sex with the fire-bender and had reached a level of physical arousal needed to be comfortable, Raava had taken over without warning. She had attempted again one day, but before Mako could even undress the young Avatar, she slipped back into her highest spiritual state. Korra feared the same would happen with Asami, and she really did not want every single sexual experience to be interrupted to the point where she could only climax on her own.

                Asami looked at the Avatar dreamily, capturing the woman’s gaze, almost distracting her from moving a hand down Korra’s thighs. When Korra’s brain finally registered Asami’s fingertips grazing her center, she blushed furiously and tried to ignore the potential threat of slipping into the Avatar state. Keeping her eyes locked on Korra as the Avatar kept moving inside of her, Asami pushed two fingers into Korra abruptly, going the full length instead of just teasing.

                “OH! Spirits!” Korra growled, hanging her head slightly as she felt Asami pull her fingers in and out of her. Her heart was jumping for joy and her center was relishing in the friction. Subconsciously, the Avatar began to slowly move her hips to meet the tempo of Asami’s hand. 

                “Don’t stop,” Asami reminded her in a whisper, gently pushing her own hips into Korra’s hand. Korra began to do full and deep pushes into her lover, being rewarded by a deep moan from the woman underneath her. Her fingers were so wet as she continued to penetrate, making sure to hit certain spots along the way that made Asami lose control by cursing and whispering such heated requests that Korra felt pleasure throbbing in her center just from the commands. It was all too much, too good, too exciting, and she felt it coming.

                “Asami, I-” she tried to warn her, but it happened all so suddenly. Her eyes flashed to bright white and her body tensed in all its titan glory. Startled, Asami gasped, but blushed, relishing in the strange honor of truly being had by the Avatar.

                “Korra?” she asked weakly, afraid of the spiritual presence, but also worried that their intimacy would come to an end. Was this typical Avatar behavior when it came to intercourse? Only past lovers of previous Avatars would know, and Asami was sure that none of them bothered to publish what went on in the Avatar’s bed.

                The bright eyes stared at the heiress deeply and aggressively, but the Avatar’s fingers still moved inside her. Her pleasure intensified as she rapidly developed this new kink and did not stop the Avatar, but selfishly encouraged her to continue. Raava’s conduit responded quietly by adding more pressure and force into penetrating Asami, which she accepted eagerly. Abruptly, Korra’s head sank once more, and when she raised her face, Asami had seen that the spiritual glow had disappeared, and Korra bit her lip in embarrassment.

                “I’m so sorry,” the Avatar replied. “Usually I’m in total control of utilizing the Avatar state… there’s just something about… this… in general that triggers it.”

                “It’s okay,” Asami whispered, wrapping her free arm around Korra’s neck to pull her down for another long kiss. “Finish me off, Avatar,” she teased in a very deep and sultry tone.

 Not wasting any more time, Korra went back to pleasing her lover, spontaneously retreating her fingers to play with Asami’s clit only to surprise her by pushing all the way back in. The Avatar kissed and nipped Asami’s neck, gently sucked on her perked nipples, and brought her lover so close to the edge that Korra could also feel it building inside her own body. Dropping her head to the nook of Asami’s neck, she breathed heavily as she desperately tried to fight off her next Avatar state episode. Asami took no notice, as she was more preoccupied with getting closer and closer to her edge. Korra felt her eyes flash into the Avatar state, and let out a staggering groan as she fought it off, coming back to total control of her own body. It kept triggering within a total span of 30 seconds, before Korra mustered all her core and spiritual strength to repress the great spirit inside of her.

“Stop, Raava,” she breathed into Asami’s neck as her lover clawed at her back, moaning and gasping in ecstasy , spreading her legs just a bit wider in hopes that Korra could press in even deeper. “She’s mine.”

And with that, both of them were pushed over their edge and gripped desperately to each other as they vigorously rode out and delivered their orgasms. Korra could feel Asami tighten around her fingers, as her own center reciprocated to Asami inside herself. In those seconds of climax, they were both filled with the desire to have each other for the rest of their lives. They wanted more and more and peaked their waves of pleasure as high as they could, praised each other’s names, and eventually subsided into collapsing. Both women breathed heavily and felt their skin stick to each other from sweat as they intertwined themselves together into an embrace to rest.

“I love you,” Asami breathed, hugging Korra as she looked up weakly at the ceiling. The Avatar smiled with relief. “I hope it’s not too early to say…” the engineer started, “but that experience with you… Spirits, Korra… you made me feel so amazing on so many fronts. I’m all yours.”

“No,” Korra said, sitting up as best as she could to deliver a kiss, feeling how weak and slightly shaking her legs had become, “It’s not too early at all. I love you too.”

 

THE END

               


End file.
